What Lies Below
by Carlene-79
Summary: After defeating the evil of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Harry Potter is called on to once again protect his adopted world from an evil who can trace their ancestry back to the mightiest wizard of all time, Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Lies Below**_

A/N: I want to thank Mirloc for all his wonderful help and support. If it wasn't for him arguing with me over my writing, this story would cease to exist. Thanks for giving me the push to get going, and for being my beta.

_**Prologue **_

"Harry please, don't let him do this to us!" screamed Ginny.

Harry stared in the cold, red slits that were Voldemorts eyes 'I will never let you or your kind hurt us again' he repeated over and over in his head.

"Tap, Tap, Tap"

"Take your final breath you coward!" Harry yelled across the dingy stone room.

"Tap, Tap, Tap"

With a blinding gold light and an agonizing scream, and Harry Potter was startled awake.

With his heart pounding he jumped out of bed. "Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Harry in a totally Ron like fashion as he walked to the bathroom.

He splashed some cool water on his face and he heard something.

"Tap, Tap, Tap"

"Ahh, blast it! What is it now? Its 3 Am." grumped Harry as he walked towards the window. He slide the window open and an official looking owl flew inside.

"So much for being a lazy arse." he opened the parchment and immediately recognized the familiar handwriting.

_H,_

_The Ministry is in complete chaos, we need your help immediately. _

_I will explain everything upon your arrival, in case this is intercepted._

_P.W. _

"I wonder what in the name of Merlin has the Ministry in such an uproar at this time in the morning." Harry wondered out loud as he was getting dressed.

Little did he know that what in the name of Merlin was exactly right.

And with a loud "Crack!" he was gone.

In a dark dungeon, a deep raspy voice asked "Did you succeed?"

"Everything went perfectly, just as you asked" replied a very large dark complexioned man.

"You serve the Knights well, stay in touch, and I will give you further directions."

The large man bowed and backed out of the room.

Harry finally made it through the media to the hall way to the Ministers office, where he spotted the love of his life. Her fiery red hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, little strips of hair falling in her face. She looked concerned, and frustrated.

He rushed to her side "Gin, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I am fine, but the ministry is going to crumble. I can't tell you anymore here, we need to find Percy." she replied.

She grabbed his had and pulled him down the hall way, which at this point might as well be called the hell way. After struggling through the crowd she finally shot off sparks and yell "Move it! Harry Potter coming through, now get out of the way!"

Harry chuckled softly, he usually hated it when people did things like that, but with Ginny it was different. He did think there was anything in the world she could do to upset him.

They finally reached the end of the hall way. He was surprised to see not only the entire Weasley family, but also most of the remaining Order of the Phoenix.

He knew this could not possibly be good, but his worse fears were relieved when he saw everyone he cared for was unharmed.

"So Percy, what is going on? There are more reporters from more newspapers and magazine than I even knew existed. From the Daily Prophet to Teen Witch." said Harry.

He gave Harry a grim look "The Minister is dead; we have a new threat on our hands. Or I should say an old threat. Have you heard of The Emrys Knights?"

Harry's jaw hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

UPDATE Mirloc and I have decided to combine our stories, What lies below, and Bernie Botts Beans. Look for it at our accounts MirlocC79 at Harry Potter Fan Fiction .com or WizardTales . net We should start posting soon.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "But that's impossible, they have been disbanded for several hundred years. There has been no evidence of their existence in… well a very long time."

Harry was so shocked he was losing his train of thought. 'This just isn't possible, there is just no way'

"And pray tell, who are these Emrys Knights?" asked Ron.

Hermione lit up and started the history lesson. "Emrys was Merlin's birth name. He had many followers, and all were very loyal to him. They learned everything he taught, and at the time following his 'imprisonment', they were all lost. They began the Emrys Knights to follow in his footsteps, and were successful for a number of years. Then some hungered for more power and prestige. They thought if they could find his tomb or prison, if they could find the artefacts of power Merlin had collected through his life. They believed with this artefact they could become just as powerful. They searched all of his rumoured prison sites, but could never find the majority of the clues that Merlin left. And the ones they did find they couldn't figure out, most died trying while others just gave up."

"So these Emrys Knights are looking for Merlin's Tomb?" questioned Harry.

"Yes." replied Hermione.

"Ok, I can understand that, but why would they kill the Minister?" Harry asked Hermione.

But before she could answer Percy stepped forward and said "That's where I come in."

All eyes turned to Percy. He was acting kind of panicky. "I would prefer we discussed this in a more secure location."

No other words were necessary; several wizards disappeared from the hallway in an instant. The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix stayed to guard the Ministers office until the others returned.

Upon arrival to Order of the Phoenix headquarters, Molly bustled around making tea and biscuits for everyone. When everyone finally settled in Arthur started the meeting.

"Ok son, tell us what information you have."

But before he could start his story three more 'cracks' were heard, and Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape appeared.

"Don't mind us," said Dumbledore "go ahead and continue please."

"I'm not sure where to start, sir. I knew Fudge was in over his head, but I didn't realize how severe it was until just a few days ago." Percy looked at the floor and put his hands on his head.

"It started three days ago when I went to his office to deliver a report I had just finished. His door was open just a crack and just before I was going to enter I heard him talking to someone in the floo. Normally that wouldn't have stopped me, but his voice sounded strained. So as I turned to walk away I heard… oh I should have told someone before now." Percy recounted.

"Its ok son," soothed Molly in her motherly voice "everything happens for a reason. We need to know, but take your time and give us as much detail as possible."

Percy looked up and was greeted with reassuring nods and smiles from his family. It gave him the strength and courage to continue.

"I heard him tell the person in the floo that he was insane, and that he would never get what he was looking for. Then I heard a raspy voice say something about Fudge should be honoured to serve them, and that he wanted answers. Fudge refused the man and the man persisted, said he wanted answers to someone's destiny, his purpose and his personal artefacts. Fudge told the man that he was wasting his time, and that most of the artefacts had never been recovered, and what had was securely locked away in the Department of Mysteries. The man told fudge that it was too late, he had three days. That's when I opened the door and stepped in, but the man had all ready disappeared from the floo."

Percy shook his head "I knew something wasn't right. The next day he had me help him update his last will and testament, that's when I knew something was seriously wrong."

Dumbledore stood up and said "You are absolutely correct Percy, something is very wrong. I believe the Emrys Knights, or those posing as the Emrys Knights figured that Fudge being the Minister of Magic was privy to some extremely top secret information."

Dumbledore looked around to make sure he still had everyone's attention, and continued. "That information being the true whereabouts of Merlin's Tomb."

"What do you mean Professor, he should only have one." said Ron confused.

Hermione hoped up and stared at him, "Did you learn anything useful at Hogwarts, Ron?"

Ron flushed the famous Weasley red "Of course I did, but this doesn't make sense. Why don't you enlighten us, oh brilliant one."

"The legends of Merlin's Tomb are just that, a legend. No one knows for sure where the real tomb is. It has been said to be at several different locations, such as Bardsey Island where he is said to reside in a house of glass. Or Bryn Myrddin, on Merlin's Hill near the town of his birth; Marlborough, where they can't decide if he is buried or imprisoned. And finally the most famous, Le Tombeau de Merlin, or Merlin's Tomb, which is deep in the woods of Paimpont." recited Hermione.

"Very impressive Miss. Granger. But can you tell us why they would be interested in those sites?" asked Remus Lupin.

Hermione smiled "Of course. It is rumoured that some important magical objects are buried in one of those locations. And that he left clues to their whereabouts."

"We all ready went over that, but what do they think they can accomplish with these items?" asked Harry.

"Power." replied Dumbledore knowledgably. "To take over where Voldemort left off. They want to be the most powerful in the Magical world; they want to be the leaders and the rest of the magical community to be their slaves. Although from the intelligence gathered this morning, they want to eliminate the Muggle world as well."

"But why, what could they possibly gain?" asked Arthur

Before anyone could reply there was a loud "Crack" and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared. He looked seriously flutster, he walked towards Dumbledore and held out a piece of parchment and said "You must see this Albus."

"Just as I feared." was all he said. Then he laid the parchment down on the table for everyone to see. Bill Weasley read it out loud.

_"Your worthless leader is dead; he should have been honoured to serve us, but it is too late now. Four of your pathetic Order of the Phoenix have been removed from their posts. They are lost to you; their bodies will be displayed for the entire magical community to witness at our leisure. They will prove our point; we can take anyone from anywhere. We are the power you should have feared all along. You have squashed our hopes and dreams for to long, you have twisted the facts for your own selfish needs! But no longer, it all ends tonight! Below your beloved Ministry is a force you do not even begin to __comprehend the destructive power it contains. Search all you wish, you'll never locate the cryptex."_


End file.
